


Shadow Puppets

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [142]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shadow Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam introduces his family to the joys of shadow puppets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Puppets

Dean has generally come to accept that Adam is the odd one out in their family. Don’t get him wrong; he loves his newest little brother just as much as he loves his Sammy, but it’s well known in their family that out of all of them, Adam is the quirkiest.

 

Generally, he just ignores Adam’s strange ideas and unorthodox methods, but this? This has _got_ to take the cake in a long list of oddities that falls under Dean’s self-proposed category of _What in the Name of Sanity is My Littlest Brother Doing Now?_ (He’s pretty sure Lucifer has a similar list of strange things Cas does, but he’s never gotten around to asking.)

 

“What are you doing?” He can’t resist asking as he watches Adam contort his hands this way and that.

 

Adam raises one elegant eyebrow at him. “Don’t tell me you’ve never made shadow puppets before!” He laughs, motioning towards the wall with his chin. The shadow of an elephant blows its horn and Adam trumpets along with it. “Oh, man, I used to do this all the time as a kid!”

 

Dean shares a Significant Look with Sam. “What? Yeah. I mean, of course. We did that, too, right Sam?”

 

Sam nods gravely. “Yeah! Every night!”

 

Adam rolls his eyes. “Right.” He nudges Michael. “Mika, give him the book I showed you the other night.”

 

Michael produces a book of various hand shadow shapes, and Dean and Sam share it between them, clumsy, unpracticed fingers stumbling through the shapes and casting little lumpy balls of dark upon the walls while the angels watch almost reverently as Adam’s skilled hands twist their way through more and more complex shapes.

 

“Do the hoppity bunny,” Michael begs.

 

“Oh, yeah, and then do the friendly little puppy with the big nose,” Lucifer requests.

 

“And after that, can you do the angel one?” Gabriel asks.

 

Once Adam has worked his way through the energetic hare, the bouncy puppy, and the flying bat, he turns to Castiel. “Any requests from our littlest angel?”

 

Cas thinks for a moment. “I wanna see the turtle again.”

 

Adam smiles and produces a slow-walking turtle.

 

“Hey, you guys, look over here!” Sam calls when Adam is done. Once all eyes are upon them, Dean casts a shadow upon the wall while Sam does the same.

 

“A rock and a snail?” Michael guesses.

 

“A bald dude and his wig?” Adam asks.

 

“Two turtles?” Cas proposes, earning himself a rather hard rib-jab from Gabriel.

 

“It’s clearly a phoenix and a unicorn,” Gabriel decides.

 

“It’s supposed to be a bird and a cat,” Dean informs them, pouting.

 

Adam laughs. “Come on; I’ll teach you.” He spends the rest of the evening showing his big brothers the ropes while their angels look on, smiling.


End file.
